Stay Like This
by misutooo
Summary: Shizuo ingin selalu seperti ini. Merasakan napas Izaya yang teratur dan tenang di dadanya setiap detik. Merasakan hangatnya kulit pucat itu di samping tubuhnya setiap menit. memandangi wajah Izaya saat tidur setiap jam. / Shizaya oneshot, fluff


**Karena ini penuh akan fluff, sifat mereka bisa dibilang OOC. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Okaeri, Shizu-chan."

Suara sapaan di saat ia datang dari penatnya hari selalu berhasil membawa lelahnya sedikit menghilang. Izaya, pemuda yang menyambut kedatangannya itu tersenyum lembut padanya, _khusus untuknya._ Hangat, tidak ada yang lebih setenang ini sepulang kerja.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang."

Shizuo menghela napas, ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Melepas _vest bartender_-nya dan menggantungnya di lengan kirinya, ia berbalik menghadap Izaya, "Sudah kubilang aku akan pulang malam, bukan?"

"Apa salahnya menunggu Shizu-chan? Makan malam sendiri itu terasa sepi," gumam si raven sembari berkacak pinggang, bibirnya mengerucut. Shizuo mendekati Izaya dan menunduk sedikit, mendaratkan kecupan di kening Izaya, "Aku akan mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

* * *

Shizuo memandangi langit-langit kamar mandinya sembari menikmati pori-pori kulitnya terendam air panas. Perlahan rasa lelahnya menghilang secara keseluruhan. Satu hembusan napas keluar dari bibirnya.

Penagih utang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan Izaya yang hanya terlilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Shizuo hanya menahan napas sebentar melihat pemandangan di depannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja aku mau mandi, kau kira apa?"

Shizuo tidak bisa untuk tidak ber-_sweatdrop_ di tempat. Matanya tak lepas dari pemuda raven yang kini duduk di kursi kecil di samping _ofuro_ yang digunakan Shizuo sekarang, mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air _shower_. Shizuo menaruh dagunya pada lengan kirinya yang ditaruhnya di pinggir _ofuro_.

"Bukankah kau sudah mandi?"

"Panas. Aku berkeringat, tidak bisa tidur nanti."

Shizuo hanya menyeringai kecil, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menusuki pipi kiri Izaya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan berbohong, kutu. Kau hanya ingin mandi denganku, 'kan? _Hm?_"

Izaya bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia refleks mengambil ember kosong dan melemparnya ke kepala Shizuo.

_Strike._

* * *

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai Izaya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Izaya-nya ini adalah _Izaya_ yang dibencinya dua tahun lalu. Shizuo juga tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sebelum dengan pemuda raven itu. _Seriously, _siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan _monster?_ Tapi kedatangan Izaya merubah semuanya.

Pemuda yang sedang berendam di depannya dengan santai ini yang _selalu_ ada di pikirannya. Shizuo tahu... kekasihnya sekarang laki-laki. Tapi, persetan dengan itu. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah senang mencintai dan dicintai seseorang. Shizuo bisa merasakan rasa bahagia serta bangga mengalir bersama aliran darahnya

Ia **tidak** malu. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka saat bercanda di taman layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Tidak peduli seberapa panjang bisikan ejek dan cemohan terlempar pada mereka saat Izaya meminta kecupan di kening disaat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan.

Ia tidak peduli, selama Izaya masih mencintainya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk Shizuo.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Mesum~"

Shizuo tersadar dari lamunannya, memberikan pemuda raven yang notabene kekasihnya ini di depannya dengan pandangan kesal. Sifatnya masih saja mengesalkan seperti dulu (tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu parah, _sih_). Membuang muka ke arah lain, Shizuo melirik Izaya sekilas.

"Hey, kesini sebentar," ujar pemuda pirang itu menepuk air tepat di depan dadanya. Izaya mendekat dan berbalik, menempelkan punggungnya dengan dada Shizuo. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Sepasang _amber_ dengan _ruby_.

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Izaya di dalam air. Membuat panas tubuh Izaya dan panasnya air berlomba menghangatkannya. Shizuo mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

_Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku, Izaya._

Apa reaksinya nanti jika aku mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Shizuo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum membayangkannya.

* * *

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan lebih keras pada belakang kepala Shizuo. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Saling bertukar saliva dan napas.

"Shizu...chan... _ngh..."_

Monster Ikebukuro itu menarik ketiga jarinya yang sedari tadi bergerilya di lubang anal Izaya. Memperhatikan wajah serta tubuh Izaya yang memerah, banyak _kissmark_ disana-sini. Sedikit air liur menuruni sudut bibir_ informant_ itu. Shizuo tersenyum lembut, "Kau siap, Izaya?"

Izaya mengangguk pelan. Ia melebarkan lagi kedua kakinya agar Shizuo bisa lebih mudah untuk memasuki_nya. _Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat benda yang tentu saja jauh lebih besar dari jemari itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya perlahan.

"_Aah... hngh!"_

"Rileks, rileks... _Izaya..."_

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Izaya dan menciumi bibirnya, merasakan rasa kopi susu yang habis diminum kekasihnya, tertinggal di bibirnya. Pindah ke telinga, ia meniup pelan dan sesekali menjilatinya. Terus mendorong miliknya hingga sepenuhnya di dalam Izaya. Diam sebentar untuk membiarkan si raven menerimanya terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan pelan, mencari dimana letak titik Izaya untuk membuat kekasihnya itu melihat bintang di tempat yang ia ingat.

"_Aah... ahh... Shizu-chaah—ngh—."_

Terus, terus dan terus. Satu, dua, tiga kecupan manis mendarat di wajah serta leher Izaya yang lengket karena keringat. Membuat licin dan mengkilat kulit pucat itu. Shizuo mempercepat ritmenya hingga membuat Izaya menaikkan _pitch_ suaranya.

"_Aah! Ah! Hyaah—haah, disana... Shizu-chaa-!"_

Kena. Shizuo menghantamkan prostat kekasihnya berulang kali. Suara desahan Izaya tidak lain ada sebuah nyanyian terindah yang pernah Shizuo dengar. Keringatnya terus menuruni pelipis melewati bibirnya yang menggariskan seulas senyum kecil.

Ia mengecup pipi Izaya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Cantik. Kau cantik, _Izaya..._"

"_Ngh...!"_

Shizuo kali ini menjilati keringat yang turun dari pelipis Izaya, menyibak poni kekasihnya yang menempel pada kening, "Manis, _haah... Izaya..."_

"Shizu-chan... _cium..."_

Ciuman mendarat di bibir Izaya setelah permintaan itu diluncurkan. Shizuo meraih milik Izaya yang basah dan meremasnya pelan. Membuat pemuda raven itu menyemprotkan spermanya ke perutnya dan dada Shizuo setelah memanggil nama Shizuo dengan keras. Gepitan rektum Izaya di miliknya membuat penagih utang itu_ mengeluarkannya_ juga di dalam Izaya, memenuhi liang Izaya hingga keluar melewati lubang anus menuruni betis si raven.

Izaya memandanginya dengan senyum. Matanya setengah terpejam. Lagi, Shizuo mencium kening Izaya dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya tanpa menyakitinya, "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Shizu-chan..."

* * *

Ia takut jika Izaya meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan tempat yang sudah Shizuo berikan padanya, khusus untuknya.

Ia memerlukan seseorang yang senantiasa di sampingnya. Memberikan salam 'selamat pagi' ataupun 'selamat tidur' sesudah ia terbangun dan sebelum pergi tidur.

Tanpa rasa takut.

Melupakan bahwa ia monster yang ditakuti banyak orang.

Mau bagaimana pun, Shizuo juga manusia. Ia juga memerlukan perhatian secara khusus dari orang lain. Maka dari itu, kehadiran Izaya membuat hatinya terasa hangat dari dinginnya perasaan sepi.

Memeluk pemuda raven dan mengecup keningnya sudah cukup membuat hati Shizuo diterbangi kupu-kupu. Menunjukkan kepada setiap orang bahwa Izaya hanya miliknya seorang.

Shizuo tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika Izaya meninggalkannya bersama orang lain. Meninggalkannya saat hancur, terpuruk dengan luka menganga lebar di hatinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Jika Shizuo boleh berharap, ia ingin diberikan waktu bersama Izaya sampai akhir hidupnya. Tidak peduli pada keturunan keluarganya. Cukup membuat dirinya bahagia dengan bersama Izaya, ia tidak peduli apa yang namanya anak, momongan atau apapun itu. Toh, sudah ada Kasuka, bukan?

Cukup bersama Izaya.

Shizuo ingin selalu seperti ini. Merasakan napas Izaya yang teratur dan tenang setiap detik. Merasakan hangatnya kulit pucat itu di samping tubuhnya setiap menit. Memandangi wajah Izaya saat tidur setiap jam.

Ia ingin selalu seperti itu. Sampai sesuatu benar-benar dapat memisahkan mereka.


End file.
